When it all becomes clear
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: It was killing her… not knowing what to do. She had always known what to do, how to react… but never never anything like this. A choice between two loves. CONTAINS: oc, um kinda crappy... again new at this sorta thing


It was killing her… not knowing what to do.

She had always known what to do, how to react… but never _never _anything like this.

A choice between two loves.

She stared out the window solemnly and grieved again the loss of his mother.

She had always been such a help in these situations.

She remembered at time, when he was little, and in need of her advice.

She had just simply said "There is always two ways to go. The left way or the right way. But there is never a wrong way."

She hadn't understood it at first, and got mad at her, but truthfully it had helped her more then her mother could have ever guessed.

Sasuke had always been her friend, and always sworn to protect her. He had always understood her and knew what to do before she even said anything. They were completely in sync. But still… Sasuke wasn't here anymore.

And Naruto had helped her through the hard time when Sasuke was gone. He always had a bright smile for her and a note of childish yet insightful advice to give as well as a bowl of ramen and a shoulder to cry on. His young spirit and large selfless dreams brightened her day as well as his unwavering loyalty and determination.

But then again, Sasuke always opened up to her… he always let her see behind the mask… let her see the chaos that ate at him from the inside out. He let her reach out and help him… he let her heal her heart… and she was eternally grateful for that. But then again….Sasuke had left.

Her heart tightened painfully as it thumped unevenly… she had no idea what to do. Should she put all her heart into Sasuke and run away and find him. Or should she go along with Naruto on his quest with Jiraya?

She walked into village and to Ichiraku's. She sat down and ordered the usual when Naruto sat down and said "Oi! Sintary!!!"

Sintary turned and saw Naruto smiling at her, this type of smile created only for her, and she grinned timidly "Hi Naruto." Naruto beamed and looked at her anymore before frowning. He leaned down and whispered to her

"Look Sintary… I never meant to pressure you by asking you to come along. It's just that…" He sighed and said "I really really _really _like you, Sintary. So much that I'll respect the decision you make. Whether it's to come with me, go after Sasuke, or leave both of us alone. I really care about you, a-and your happiness is more important tome then anything else."

He turned back to his ramen bowl and grinned "I won't hold it against you 'cause then who'd buy me all my ramen?" Sintary laughed and finished her ramen... Naruto always knew how to make her laugh.

She smirked and patted his head "Oh, my little moocher. What would I do without your dimwittedness?" Naruto glowered briefly for a second before his lips stretched into a sly grin and his eyes narrowed into mischievous slits.

Sintary stopped laughing and paled. That look was so evil… she backed a way when suddenly Naruto was right in front of her, his hands ready to attack.

Sintary's eyes widened and she shouted in mock horror "No! No anything but That!!" Naruto chuckled and tackled her.

Sintary laughed and kicked till tears came to her eyes as Naruto tickled her. She laughed harder when an unwanted thought came to mind. Sasuke would never show this kind of attention in public…

Sintary pushed the thought away as she finally escaped Naruto's grasp, but ended up on the ground laughing.

Naruto laughed along with her and suddenly Sintary was clear about something… something she was never sure about before…

Sighing nervously, she leaned in as Naruto laughed, and put a simple yet affectionate kiss on his lips.

He immediately stopped laughing and kissed back tentatively, which was funny, 'cause Naruto was never shy.

Sintary pulled away when she heard a throaty chuckle and saw Jiraya. He looked at Naruto and said "We need to be on our way now, Naruto."

Naruto's face fell a little and Sintary took the silence as an opportunity and asked "Mind if I come too?" Naruto brightened as Jiraya said "Sure we always have room for such a beautiful lady." Naruto's eyes narrowed playfully and he said "Back off Ero-sennin she's mine."

And with that… he kissed her.


End file.
